Sam's Birthday
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Sam/Jack. It’s Sam's first birthday since Jacob died and Sam is finding it hard to concentrate on work but her day brightens up when Jack comes to town.


**Sam's Birthday**

**Chapter One – Dinner**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **Sam/Jack. It's Sam's first birthday since Jacob died and Sam is finding it hard to concentrate on work but her day brightens up when Jack comes to town.

**Spoilers: **Nothing episode specific.

**Setting: **Between seasons 8 & 9

**POV: **Sam

**Pairings: **Sam/Jack.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate or the characters and sadly I never will.

**A/N: **The idea for this story came to me one night when I was thinking over a few things before I fell asleep so here it is enjoy.

*__*

Today was my first birthday since my father died earlier this year. I spent the day trying to forget that it was my birthday. Daniel and Teal'c both tried to distract me throughout the day but they had about as much success as me. I gave up trying to distract myself and went home early.

*__*

I parked my car out the front of my house. I went inside, I dropped my keys down on the kitchen table. I was about to pour myself a glass of wine when the door bell rang. I put the glass and the wine bottle down and went to answer the door.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" I moved out of the way to let him in.

"Daniel called me, he said he was worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Sam you left work on time, that's not like you."

"My thoughts keep turning to the fact that this is my first birthday without my father and I had to get out of there."

"C'mere," said Jack was he wrapped his arms around me.

"I miss him so much."

We stood like that for a couple of minutes before Jack let go of me.

"To tell you the truth I was already on my way around here when Daniel called me."

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday and I was planning on taking you out to dinner."

"What if I say no?"

"Sam, you and I both know that you won't say no, not now anyway. The decision isn't up for discussion, I'll be back at seven to pick you up. That gives you an hour and a half to get ready, is that long enough?"

"Yeah that's enough time."

"I'll see you then."

Jack turned around and walked out the door. Once the door closed I made my way to my bedroom to get ready.

*__*

I decided to wear he blue knee length dress that Cassie bought me for Christmas. I had just put my shoes on when the door bell rang. I didn't need to look at the clock to know that it was exactly seven o'clock because I knew that Jack wouldn't be late for something like this. I grabbed my purse and walked out to the kitchen to get my keys then I went to the front door. I took a deep breath before I opened the door. Jack looked me up and down then his eyes met mine.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me turn the lights off."

I walked to the switch and turned off the lights. Once I shut and locked the door I turned back to Jack. He placed his hand on my lower back and guided me out to his rental car. Jack opened the passenger's side door for me to get in. once I was in he shut the door and walked around to the driver's side then got in. Jack started the engine then pulled out from the curb.

"How is the packing going?"

"The packing is getting there, Daniel and Teal'c have been helping."

"That's good. You excited about the move to Nevada?"

"Yeah I guess I am, I'll be working on the technology that is brought back through the gate more and not to mention I'll be able to see Cassie a lot more too."

"So how is Cassie going?"

"She was having a hard time for a while after Janet died but she's doing fine now."

"That's good to hear. I should go see her next time I have to visit Area 51."

"She'll like that."

Jack parked the car in one of the empty parking spots. He turned off the engine then walked around to my side of the car and opened the door so I could get out. Jack shut the door, locked the car and we walked into the restaurant.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" said the hostess when we walked up to her.

"Reservation for O'Neill."

The hostess looked down at the reservation booking sheet. After a couple of seconds the hostess looked up and grabbed two menus before she stepped out from behind the podium.

"If you would like to follow me, I'll show you to your table."

We followed the hostess to our table in a quiet and secluded part of the restaurant. Jack pulled out my chair for me and tucked it in as I sat down then sat down in his own chair across from me. the hostess placed a menu in front of each of us.

"A waitress should be with you shortly. Enjoy your night," she said before she walked back to the front of the restaurant.

Jack and I, we opened our menus and were deciding what we were going to order when the waitress came over.

"Can I take your drink orders?"

"I'll have a beer."

"I'll have a glass of white wine."

The waitress wrote down our orders, "I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." The waitress walked off and we deciding what to order.

"I was thinking of ordering the pasta dish, what about you Jack?"

"That sounds nice, I think I'm going to order the steak."

The waitress came back over and placed our drinks in front of us. We placed our orders and the waitress left again.

"How are things going in Washington?"

"It's not as good as the SGC. I miss dealing with the unexpected and hearing everything first hand not reading about it in reports."

"It can't all be bad, we're here now. If you were still at the SGC this wouldn't be happening."

"We would've found a way to make it work."

"Maybe, let's not dwell on what could have happened. How long are you going to be here for?"

"I have to be back in Washington on Monday, I'll probably be here until Sunday. What are you thinking?"

"Well I have this weekend off and I'm supposed to be packing but seeing as you're here now I think I rather spend my time with you."

As we waited for our food to arrive we continued to talk. We talked about what we were going to do over the weekend and the next time we're going to go up to the cabin.

The waitress came back over with our meals and I ordered another glass of wine. The waitress walked over with my drink a couple of minutes later as we ate in companionable silence. I put my fork down when I had finished.

"So what are you going to be working on at Area 51 when you get there?"

"I'll be working on devices brought back through the gate until I'm settled in then I'll start to work on the bigger projects. I'm going to miss the gate though."

"It takes awhile to get used to not going out on missions."

"I will still have the opportunity to go off world if the SGC needs me to."

"Least you still have that opportunity."

"Jack you were the one who chose to accept the position at the Pentagon."

"I know that it's just that when I was in command at the SGC I still could go through the gate if the need arose now I can't."

"You're doing a good job at the Pentagon and I have to admit I like it when I get to see you in your blues, I always have."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes."

"But I hate wearing them."

"Just because you don't like wearing them doesn't mean you look any less handsome."

Jack didn't get a chance to respond because the waitress came over to collect our plates.

"Will you be ordering anything else tonight?"

"No, not tonight."

"I'll be right back with the check."

The waitress walked off with our plates. She returned several minutes later with the check. Jack paid for our meals then we left the restaurant.

*__*

I opened the door and walked through into the living room. Jack followed and sat down on the couch, I dropped my keys onto the coffee table and sat down next to him.

"Sam I have something for you."

Jack reached into one of the pockets of his suit jacket and pulled out a rectangular jewellery box. He opened the box and turned it so I could see inside. Inside was a sapphire pendant on a silver chain. The sapphire was the same shade of blue as the wormhole on the Stargate.

"I saw this in a jeweller's store in Washington about a month ago. The stone looks like the gate and I knew it would look beautiful on you, I've just been waiting for the right time to give it to you."

I reached out to pick up the necklace. I looked up from the necklace and my eyed met Jack's.

"Happy birthday Sam."

"Thank you. You're right it does look like the gate," nothing would have been able to wipe the smile off my face at that moment.

Jack took the necklace from me. I turned so he could put the necklace around my neck. I reached up to touch the necklace then I turned back around.

"Thank you," I placed my hands on either side of Jack's face and kissed him.

The End


End file.
